deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Daemonicus Ex!
Daemonicus Ex! is the final issue of the Deus Ex: Human Revolution comic series. It was released July 20th, 2011. Plot summary The issue opens moments after The Extinction Agenda left off, with Quincy Durant attacking the 800-BEE above the River Thames in a stolen gunship. The VTOL has been critically damaged from a missile strike, and David Sarif has been injured. Jensen takes several shots at the gunship with his pistol, but they have no effect. Durant fires another volley of missiles and Jensen tells Malik to take evasive action. Malik is able to evade the missiles, which slam in to a shipping freighter below. Durant, who has hacked the VTOL's com link, admits that Malik is a good pilot, but tells her that she can't avoid everything he can throw at her. Jensen tells Malik to fly between the supports in London Bridge, and loop around to fly straight at Durant. Durant tells them that they're crazy, and asks Jensen what he plans to do. Jensen tells him that he doesn't want to know, and leaps out of the VTOL towards the rapidly approaching gunship. While he's in the air, Jensen narrates. He recounts the day that Durant was in the hospital; how the doctors told him that Durant was lucky that Jensen had save his life, and how Durant told Jensen that he should have let him die. As Jensen smashes through the cockpit, he expresses that he would have, if he'd known what Durant would become. Now inside the cockpit of the gunship, Jensen hooks Durant with his left, and shoots him point-blank in the chest with his pistol. Durant tells Jensen that he is a fool for risking his life for the Sarif team. He asks Jensen if believes that he really needed the extensive augmentations, or if Sarif had gone further to turn him in to a killing machine. Jensen detonates his Typhoon Explosive System, which severely wounds Durant, and causes the gunship to crash. While still in the air, Jensen jumps out of the destroyed gunship, using his Icarus Landing System to touch down unscathed as the gunship crashes to the ground. Back at the Diogene's Club, Zhao Yun Ru and William Taggart are watching the scene from a distance. Zhao receives a briefing from her aid that Sarif's VTOL is under attack from an unidentified gunship. Zhao expresses sarcastic concern for the mess that Sarif is in. Her aid asks if she would like security teams dispatched to help, but she tells her aid not to because Sarif refused to join the Illuminati. She says that if Sarif's "world crashes down around him, then she'll be happy to pick up the pieces." At the crash site, Jensen uses his augmentations to scan the wreckage for life signs. There are none, but there's also no body. Pritchard contacts Jensen on his infolink to see if he's ok. Jensen wants to know why Durant isn't dead after the Illuminati assault on the auto manufacturing plant. Pritchard explains that Homeland Security failed to mention that several of their agents had been killed at the Delaney plant, and that a gunship was stolen from a private airstrip just hours later. Jensen tells Pritchard that he shot the gunship down, but he needs help tracking Durant down. A few seconds later, Pritchard has Durant's location. Pritchard helps Jensen track Durant to the Battersea Power Station: a coal-fired power plant that was decommissioned in 1975 due to pollution concerns. Jensen smashes the front door down and is met by Durant firing an combat rifle at him. Durant has been badly damaged: his left arm is missing, and he has extensive damage to the left part of his torso and neck from Jensen's Typhoon. Jensen dodges left and returns fire with his pistol and catches Durant at least twice in the the chest, finally blowing a couple of holes in his heavy armor. Jensen reminds Durant that the first time Durant nearly died, Jensen kept him alive. Durant shoots back that the second time, Jensen was doing the shooting, but didn't finish the job. Durant tells him to pull the trigger and do himself a favor: "after all, a woman like that'd be too high maintenance for Jensen." Jensen scans and finds a life sign in the next room over, and dashes through the wall. Before him stands Katrina Sutherland, who has been chained to the ceiling and strapped with over a dozen plastic explosives. Katrina apologizes that their reunion isn't very romantic. She explains that Durant jumped her right outside of the Diogene's Club. Jensen cuts her off with a kiss, and she tells him not to make her heart beat any faster, or the bomb might explode. She further explains that the bomb is motion-triggered, and that any attempt to defuse it would "blow them both to hell." Jensen turns his pistol on Durant, who is back on his feet, but more crippled than before. Jensen tells him to deactivate it or he'll kill him. Durant tells him that the detonator is also wired to his neural network, and that he can detonate it with a single thought. Durant tells him that it's just like the old days: with Durant in command. He wonders how far Jensen would go. He toys with the idea of telling Jensen to kill Sarif, but discards it because it would be too easy. Durant wants to test whether Jensen is still the heroic type or not, so he tells Jensen to turn the gun on himself. Katrina tells Jensen not to think about her and just shoot Durant, but Jensen complies with Durant's command. Durant tells Jensen to pull the trigger, but before he can, Katrina breaks her chains and throws herself at Durant. Her motion causes the device to explode, killing her, and further wounding Durant, who is now little more than a skeleton. Durant asks Jensen what it is with him and women as Jensen gets to his feet. "You just can't keep them," he says as Jensen approaches with both arm-mounted nano blades extended. With tears in his eyes, Jensen cuts Durant down for the last time. After the battle, Malik finally catches up with Jensen and lands outside of the power plant. She tries to console Jensen. She tells him that they need to leave, because the authorities are on their way. She tells Jensen that it wasn't his fault, and that he did everything he could. She implores him to let someone else take care of her now. Jensen, who is on his knees looking forlorn and frustrated, tells her that "there's nothing to take care of. It's over." Back on the roof of Sarif Industries, David Sarif tells Jensen that it is, in fact, only just beginning. He says that Jensen still has to track down the rest of the mercenaries from the FEMA facility (the Tyrants). He explains that he will soon receive a call that will provide them with vital information, and turns to leave. Jensen turns his attention to the protests happening on the street below. He wonders to Malik if Sarif's vision of the future is dying. Malik tells him that if he's concerned that more violence will come, it's his responsibility to step in and stop it. She says that he has to be there to make the right choices. Jensen asks Malik if she remembers the flight back from Mexico, when she told him he was a man and not a machine. Malik reassures him that he still is. Jensen replies that "maybe it'd be better if he wasn't." Gallery DX3_Comic1.6.1.png|Preview pages 1-3 DX3_Comic1.6.2.png DX3_Comic1.6.3.png ru:Deus Ex: Human Revolution (комиксы)/Том 6 Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution comics